Happening
by Sophye
Summary: Raylen Van Haven has been kidnapped, and James will make sure there's hell to pay. Laced with drama, fighting and romantic romance, this story is rated M due to how far a certain bad-guy almost goes with the innocent Raylen. Thankfully James stops him.


Silence. My mind was a wretched and devoid wasteland. Or at least it seemed that way ever since Raylen had her tattoo removed. That tattoo might have looked like a regular one, a black rose bud. But it was really a mark to show she was mine and it allowed me insight into her mind. Her lively thoughts had filled my mind for so long I felt almost sad without them.

Ziam interrupted my train of thought when he burst into my office singing some random song. I was sitting on my chair the wrong way and couldn't see his face. My legs were shot up and resting against the back of the chair, while my torso was on the actual seat. My head hung down and I could only see the desk's legs. "Ziam, please, I'm trying to work!" I growled in exasperation as he perfectly completed the guitar solo.

"No way! Tis' your birthday, mate! No working." He took the papers I had just picked up and dragged me out of my glass-paned office. He led me down to the elevator and to the lobby, where all of my employees waited, shouting happy birthday when I arrived. Champagne bottles spewed their contents as they held a sort of party.

"Thank you all very much." I smiled and earnestly thanked them. We were only a dozen vampires manning 49 total floors in the Washington branch. I had known these faces for at least 100 years. You could call them my clan. The celebration continued for about three hours. We played old games from our, or should I say their, era. I cut it short when we were about to begin our 100th round of strip BS. Ziam and I still donned all of our clothes, yet most of the other 10 vampires had lost an article or two.

"Okay, guys, I have to go." Groans and curses met my announcement. "Sorry but my girlfriend's cooking me dinner." The male staff hooted at that and some clapped. The two remaining secretaries pouted.

I said goodbye and left in my Vanquish. I raced through the roads at impossibly illegal speeds and screeched to a halt at her house. When I knocked at the door, peter appeared. His blue eyes stared at me and his neat brown hair shook as wind flew between us. He seemed to be 27, yet I knew he was older. Much older.

"Sorry, Mr. Van Kendrick, but Raylen is not here. "He announced and shut the door. Well that's weird… When I heard someone shout 'INCOMING' I turned around and aimed my fist at the flying object. The round item broke on impact and Lucian, Raylen's little brother, ran to me.

"You're strong…" he gasped for breath.

"What do you mean?"

"That was an iron-reinforced steel bowling ball." He happily informed me. I glanced at the shattered remains and shook my head.

"Oh. Why did you throw that AT me!?" I considered yelling at or spanking him. But, as it turns out, I'm far too lazy to do any harm. He began to explain but I interrupted him. "I don't care right now. Where's your sister?"

"She's with josh at your house, why?"

"Jos-Oh Crap!" I cursed and let my wings appear, taking off at a 90 degree angle. Lucian yelled something like 'sweet wings' before I was out of hearing range.

It took me three unbearable minutes to make it to my house, on the other side of Washington. I entered the house, claws ready to strike down Joshua Sterling. He was a sort of stalker that 'loved' Raylen. They had once been engaged but, thankfully, Raylen's parent's death had annulled the arranged marriage.

I smelled people all over the place and put down my hand a split-second before everyone jumped out at me and yelled 'Surprise'. Of course I should have seen this coming. I tried not to smile, due to the fact that my fangs were still extended. It would be fine if my fangs the regular run-of-the-mill fangs that were pointy and only one on each side. But mine consisted of two on each side, making it very frightening to anyone unlucky enough to witness them.

Raylen sprung up from the crowd of friends and hugged me, wishing me happy birthday. She led me into the crowd and showed me the cake. It was a giant devil's food cake with mint icing. My mouth watered, not because of the cake, but because of how close she was. I ignored that feeling and let the party continue. She held my hand through the party and I certainly enjoyed it, apart from the fact that he was here. Why in heaven's name would she invite Joshua, whose very scent burned my nose?

Eva was also here. She was the vampire queen who had turned me into a vampire centuries ago. That officially made me the king, but I would never rule besides and marry her. She had the body of a 15 year old girl, long black hair that reached her ankles and innocent purple eyes. Innocent my ass, actually, she has the mind of a communist leader. I warily talked to her, worrying as to why she was here. Eva never truly celebrated my birthdays. To tell the truth, this was the first birthday I celebrated in decades.

The party went smoothly but I noticed that Eva and Joshua had gotten too friendly too fast. In the back of my mind I thought I caught the slightest of conversations coming from both of them. Something about hurting someone and taking someone else. I disregarded it when it came to be time to open the gifts. I felt like a little five year old, being herded by his mother as I opened the gifts. My mother in this case was Raylen, who couldn't help but take pictures whenever I opened a gift. Ziam seemed like my father, also, videotaping every single freaking moment. The urge to tell them I'm not a child bubbled under the surface of my smile as I opened another gift.

When that torture ended I had collected a couple of medieval weapons, which brought back memories, a tie or two that made it feel like father's day, a watch, and a baby bib from Ziam. He insisted I wear it while I ate my cake and when I resisted he forced it upon me. Raylen wasn't hesitant in taking pictures.

I forced everyone to leave when it turned two in the morning. Ziam was insisting on playing yet another round of strip BS, no doubt his intentions were questionable. Glancing at Raylen, I smiled. "Sorry about that. I didn't think it would drag out this long." She was sitting down on the couch, it seemed she was tired. "Did you have fun planning this?"

"Yes, a lot. Did you enjoy it?" Raylen asked and I sat down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder and letting my other hand rest on hers.

"A lot of fun, thanks again." I put my lips to hers and gave her a quick kiss. "So, still up for that dinner?" I asked and she immediately stood up with a smile. Raylen took my hands and led me to the kitchen, where the table was set for a dinner for two. She lit the candles and took the already-served plates out of the oven. She made Fettuccine Alfredo and I happily ate it with the special wine she kept for me. The dessert was baklava. I can honestly say that was the best meal I had ever had, and she could possibly be the best person to go to dinner with. Raylen was funny, witty and very sweet. I could effortlessly keep a conversation going with her, and she would have the perfect comeback to anything I said. I was ready to call it a night when she stood up and went to my refrigerator.

Raylen took out a chocolate pie with an Oreo crust and a mint meringue. Delicious, I must admit, and I wish I had thought of that combination of chocolate and mint before. After dinner, we went to the living room and talked again, so engrossed in our conversation that the sunlight filtering through my windows surprised us. I cursed and stood up, telling her we had to get her home. She frowned and asked why.

"Because, If peter gets worried and I'm the one you're with, I'm the one who's going to get hurt." I joked and helped her out of the couch, "Plus, you need sleep."

"Noo, I'm not tired… Plus, why cant I just stay here and sleep?"

"Because proper young ladies don't sleep over at their boyfriend's house. You're going home and sleeping for a couple of hours before I go and pick you up again." Leading her out to my car, I helped her into the passenger's seat and I made my way to the driver's seat. The ride over was interesting. She kept complaining and saying that she wasn't a proper young lady, to which I fervently rebutted with a simple no.

"If I go to sleep and you come back, you will find me asleep. So please wake me up." She asked of me as I picked her up and held her in my arms, sneaking into her bedroom window. I set her down on her bed.

"Of course I'll wake you up when I get here. In eight hours." I smiled as she groaned and said 'Two'. "No, Eight."

"You said two!"

"When did I say two?"

"Earlier, remember?" I searched my mind and frowned when I recalled that I said 'couple'.

"Raylen, it wasn't literal. I didn't mean two hours; I meant a couple more than two." I muttered and she shook her head.

"Three doesn't make a couple and one makes a lonely person sitting on the couch eating ice cream. Thusly making a couple two."

"You're a genius." No matter how frustrating she was at times, I certainly enjoyed this side of her. She wasn't a push over or too forceful, she was just right. To prevent further arguments I gave her a long kiss, taking over her lips for a minute or two. "If you stay put for five hours, sleeping, I'll give you another one when I get back." She pouted and muttered about how unfair that was.

"That's cheating!"

"I don't care, as long as I get what I want. And I want you to sleep." I kept my hand behind her head, ready to shut her up again.

"Oh, how unselfish of you." She said and sarcasm eased from her tone. I smiled and simply nodded.

"Will you please go to sleep now?" I asked and she growled, staring me in the eyes.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee I'll go to sleep."

"You'll go to sleep if you want that kiss when I come back."

"Oh come on, I can get one of those any time I want." She smugly said and I had to admit, she might be right. Crap, so much for my bargaining chip. "That's what I thought, James."

"Oh, shut it." I gave her another prolonged kiss and stood up off her bed, going to her door and opening it slightly. "Good night, Raylen, I'll be back before you know it." After I shut the door, I made my way out of her house and tried to think of what I would do for five hours. Nothing came to mind.


End file.
